


Though With Every Sin I Still Wanna be Holy

by luvrvision



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Reader is an angel and Nero takes her virginity.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Though With Every Sin I Still Wanna be Holy

(Y/N) flops back into the mattress and gazes up at her lover, who situates himself in a plank above her fragile body. The look in Nero's eyes is anything but holy and the expression they convey sends a shiver down (Y/N)'s spine. Nero leans down and presses a searing kiss to her lips. The gesture leaves her chest heaving and her stomach churning with sinful arousal. As Nero draws back to tug his shirt off, (Y/N)'s shaky hands cross herself once. The innocence and intention behind the movement sends Nero's mind spinning with second guesses.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks softly, cupping (Y/N)'s face gently. She nuzzles her cheek against his rough skin, the contrast between the two leaving her with a strange sense of comfort. (Y/N)'s chest swells with adoration at his kind words. Dante, the other Sparda vying for her divinity and attention, would never have been so considerate. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if "corrupting" an angel turned the devil hunter on. Her first instinct is to deem him a sinner for such a thing, but... she doesn't have much room to talk given her current objective.

"Please, Nero. I want this," (Y/N) soothes, gently guiding his hand from her cheek to her lips. She presses a light kiss to his knuckles and smiles up at him from behind thick lashes. Nero feels his heart jump at the sight and he exhales dreamily, still in disbelief that such an ethereal being wants him to be her first. He's so taken aback that he feels the need to voice his concern one last time.

"Promise me? I mean, you're what, hundreds of years old? And never once you've found somebody you've deemed worthy enough? What makes me so special?" His words mask a layer of insecurity underneath that doesn't evade (Y/N). She reaches up to present him with another kiss, one that he happily relaxes into. A warm feeling stirs in his chest, and his worry is quelled. Nero realizes that it isn't a question of worthiness, but rather timing. (Y/N) had never had the desire to do something like this before, and he just so happened to be around when she was finally ready.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, angel," he promises, his strong hands sliding up (Y/N)'s torso and taking her blouse with them. She happily raises her arms to allow him to remove the garment completely, and she wiggles a bit in encouragement. Having lived on Earth for a few years, she's assimilated into human society and, unfortunately, societal standards as well. Bras truly are a curse from Hell, and she would know.

Nero confuses her impatience for eagerness, but she supposes it doesn't really matter, so long as he takes the damn thing off. His rough fingertips skim along her flesh until he reaches the clasp in the back, and (Y/N) breathes a sigh of relief as he removes it in one fell swoop. According to other earthly women, mortal men have quite some difficulty in removing such garments.

Nero stares at (Y/N)'s chest in awe, almost too afraid to touch for fear of damaging her perfection. She's stunningly beautiful, and he feels insecurity creep back into his gut. He's so rough in all aspects of the word; what if he hurts her?

(Y/N) senses his apprehension and once again takes his hand, this time a bit more forceful as she guides him where she wants him to be. Nero luckily takes the hint and cups her breasts firmly, marveling at how perfectly they fit against his large palm. The angel beneath him puffs her chest out a bit and he snaps out of his trance, setting to work on her chest. 

She sighs happily as he takes one nipple into her mouth. He sucks on the bud as he simultaneously pinches the other, curious to see what reaction he would receive. A pleasant moan falls from (Y/N)'s lips and he swaps breasts, repeating the action a few times before he pulls away. (Y/N) shifts her hips and squeezes her thighs together - a good sign, Nero knows - but he has other ideas for the time being. He tucks his head into the crook of her neck, kissing a path across her skin until he finds the spot that makes her whine for him. A small grin graces his features as he lavishes the spot with attention. 

"Can I mark you?" he asks against her flushed skin, giving a small nip to her sweet spot to hint at what's to come. (Y/N) feels a bolt of arousal in her abdomen at his words as she realizes she'd love nothing more.

"Yes! Yes, please, Nero, mark me up," she breathes, turning her head to breathlessly kiss his temples. "Leave as many as you want, please."

All the angel's pleading gives Nero a surge of confidence and he smirks, kissing her neck one last time before graduating into gentle bites. He licks over the area to soothe it before sucking it into his mouth. His heavenly combination of licking, biting, and sucking not only leaves the perfect hickey on her skin, but also leaves her begging for more. And so, he gives her more.

Nero leaves a trail of heavy bruises down the side of (Y/N)'s neck and to her breasts, where he covers the tops of them in identical marks. She moans delicately, and Nero's lucky he doesn't finish right there in his pants at the sound. Spurred on by the steady stream of sighs and whimpers from (Y/N)'s mouth, he brings his lips to hers as he ghosts over her pants.

"Can I take these off, angel?" he asks against her lips, reveling in the way she lifts her hips so desperately for him.

"Get them off, please," (Y/N) whines, wiggling against him to urge him on. Nero doesn't hesitate to unbutton her jeans and tug them down her legs, adoringly kissing each inch of skin as he exposed it.

The only thing standing between Nero and where he wants to be is a pair of white lacy panties, accentuating (Y/N)'s figure perfectly. As much as he wants to discard them and stuff the angel beneath him with his cock, he knows he has to get her ready for him. He understands he isn't exactly _small_.

Nero hooks his forefingers under the elastic at (Y/N)'s hips and carefully slips her panties off, whispering sweet reassurances to her.

"Gonna take such good care of you, angel," he promises, lowering himself towards (Y/N)'s cunt. (Y/N) feels her heart jump and she knows her legs are already quivering in anticipation. Nero grins inwardly and leans forward, pressing a light kiss to his angel's clit. Upon hearing (Y/N)'s sigh of contentment, Nero licks a confident stripe all the way up her cunt.

"Feel good, honey?" he asks softly, chuckling at (Y/N)'s breathless reply. She bucks her hips up towards him and he gives another experimental lick, slinging his powerful flesh arm over her abdomen to keep her in place. He moves downward to lap at her entrance, angling his hand so he can press his fingers to her clit. (Y/N) cries out at the sudden pressure, only to be cut short by a gasp when Nero plunges his tongue inside of her.

"N-Nero-" she starts, legs quivering. It feels as though a fire has ignited in her belly, and it's steadily spreading throughout her limbs. Her body begins to tense, but just before that sweet coils snaps, Nero pulls away. (Y/N) whines and grasps Nero's human wrist in an attempt to keep it in place, but Nero gently tugs his hand away.

"I'm sorry, honey," he says softly, voice husky and deeper than it normally is. He moves upward to tilt her chin up and kiss her. (Y/N)'s tongue swipes across her lover's lip, tasting herself on him.

"I want you to cum with me when I'm inside of you," Nero continues, his dirty words setting (Y/N)'s cheeks ablaze. The devil hunter pulls away and begins to unbuckle his belt, fingers fumbling due to his impatience. (Y/N)'s hands fly to his hips and unbutton his jeans, eager to see him in his full glory. Nero laughs quietly, and slips out of his boxers once (Y/N) strips away his pants. She lays back and marvels at his body, hardly able to believe he was a quarter devil. There's no way this man wasn't hand-sculpted in Heaven itself.

Her eyes inevitably trail down to his cock, blushed pink and weeping precum. For the first time that night she grows sheepish; the sight of him becomes overwhelming and her eyes dart away. One thing she does note, though, is his size. How on Earth is that thing going to fit?

Nero must sense her apprehension because he assures her, "I'll be gentle, alright? We can always stop if you need to."

"No stopping," (Y/N) replies, a slight quiver in her voice. She's waited all her immortal lifetime; a few extra inches aren't going to deter her. She reaches forward and guides her hips to hers, and Nero lines himself up with her entrance. He leans down to capture (Y/N) in a comforting kiss and presses forward, slipping the first few inches inside of her. (Y/N) braces for the worst, but to her surprise, she feels no pain. At her signal, he pushes the rest of his cock inside of her in small increments. Finally, he's fully sheathed inside of her.

The feeling of his cock stretching her out is mildly uncomfortable, but not anything like (Y/N) had expected. Once she feels adjusted, she motions for him to move. As gently as possible, Nero pulls almost all the way out and slides back in, ready to wait as long as he needs to for (Y/N) to be ready. She moans softly and Nero repeats the motion a few times, confidence growing.

"Faster, please, Nero," (Y/N) whimpers. Nero complies, picking up the pace until (Y/N)'s unable to hold in her moans. They're quiet but frequent, yet Nero wants more from her. He pauses for a moment and reaches behind her, shifting the angle of her bits a tiny bit. Then, he gives an experimental thrust, and (Y/N) gasps loudly.

"Gotcha," Nero grins, returning to his previous pace. He hits her g-spot upon every thrust and (Y/N) keens for him, anchoring her to him by locking her feet together behind his hips. She cries his name, feeling that same heat from before begin to spread throughout her.

"Can you hold it for me, angel?" Nero requests, panting. "Wanna cum with you."

(Y/N) nods quickly, scrunching up her face in her attempt to hold back her orgasm. Nero's cock is still hitting her g-spot insistently, and she unconsciously squeezes his length. He drops his head to the crook of her neck, presses kisses anywhere he can reach.

"Please, Nero! Please," she cries, throwing her arms around his shoulders in search of purchase. He speeds up even more, plunging in and out of her cunt relentlessly. The room is filled with a slapping naughty enough to make a succubus blush. Nero begins to nips once or twice at (Y/N)'s throat, loving the little squeaks she let out each time.

"What do you need, angel?" Nero teases, lifting his head to gaze into her clouded (E/C) eyes. She looks back at him, face contorted in pleasure.

"I need to cum. Please," she pants, "I need you to make me cum."

Nero wants to live a thousand years in those words.

He brings his flesh hand down to her clit, rubbing it in delicious circles as he bumps against her cervix with every thrust. Nero steals one last kiss from his angel then pulls away, grabbing her chin with his mechanical arm. He wants to watch as he makes her come undone.

"Cum for me then, pretty girl."

(Y/N) feels the spring in her abdomen snap, and she's thrown over the edge into pure ecstasy. Nero's name falls from her lips uncontrollably like a prayer, her nails accidentally raking down his shoulder blades. Nero shoves his cock as deep as he can and allows his own orgasm to overtake him. He sinks his teeth into the base of (Y/N)'s neck as he releases, unable to hold back the slight demonic instinct.

The two lovers lay in blissful stillness for a few minutes, chests heaving. Finally, Nero reluctantly pulls out of (Y/N). Despite the immense fatigue evident on (Y/N)'s face, he rolls off of her and onto his feet.

"Are you ok, honey?" he asks, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. She looks sleepily up at him from behind her thick lashes, a bubbly smile spreading across her features.

"Never better," she giggles. "I'm rather tired, though."

"I know you are," Nero laughs. "But you need a bath."

(Y/N) doesn't argue as Nero lifts her up and lays her against his chest, carrying her into the bathroom. She can already feel an ache settling into her hips, no doubt caused by Nero's rough thrusts.

Nero holds onto her with one strong arm and turns on the water, adjusting the temperature until he deems it fit for his angel. He sits on the edge of the tub to wait for it to fill, placing (Y/N) on his lap. She lays her head on his chest, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.

"Did I hurt you?" Nero inquires, cradling the back of (Y/N)'s head protectively. She shakes her head no, then pulls back.

"It was delightful, Nero. If anything, I hurt you. Is your back ok?"

Nero laughs softly. "Don't worry about it, angel. Battle scars."

(Y/N) giggles but rolls her eyes, and Nero reaches down to feel the water. He stands up, then gently sets (Y/N) on the floor. She clutches his hand as she climbs into the water, grateful to have such a loving boyfriend. Nero steps in after her, and he settles against the wall. (Y/N) situates herself between his legs, laying on his chest once again. They both relax in the warmth of the water and each other's bodies, holding each other close.

"Thank you so much, Nero," (Y/N) whispers, tracing abstract shapes onto Nero's chest. "I love you."

Nero's chest swells with pride and he leans down to press a loving kiss to the top of (Y/N)'s head.

"I love you too, angel."


End file.
